1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a board, and in particular to a board embedded a battery.
2. Description of Prior Art
Environmental protection is an important topic recently. Following the purpose of the environmental protection, green buildings and natural power generation apparatuses are developed very quickly.
Generally, most of the well-known natural power generation apparatuses, such as solar thermal power generation apparatus, hydraulic power generation apparatus and wind power generation apparatus, can generate electrical power by transforming natural power. However, the transformation rate of existing natural power generation apparatuses is too low to stably provide electrical power to user.
If the user wants to use electrical power stably, a well-known way is to build a battery with big electricity storage capacity (for example, a large battery). The battery stores power generated by the natural power generation apparatuses when the user does not need to use power, and provides the stored power to the user when receiving a requirement.
However, most people thinks that the large battery mentioned above brings height risk and danger. Besides, the large battery will occupy indoor spaces of a building (such as an office or an apartment). As a result, people now lacks the desire to use the natural power generating apparatuses, and natural power is very hard to be popular.